Tudo que Eu Quero de Natal
by Viviane Azevedo
Summary: Snape é convidado para passar o Natal na casa dos Black,mas nem imagina as intenções de Sirius.Minha primeira fic SLASH.Se não gosta do ship ou do gênero não leia.
1. Ao Resgate

**Disclaimer básico:** Juro solenemente não ganhar dinheiro com essa fic. Todas as personagens são da autoria de J.K. Rowling. Malfeito feito!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**TUDO QUE EU QUERO DE NATAL**

CAPÍTULO 1 – AO RESGATE

- Cigarro?

- Não.

- Uísque?

- Não.

- Que raios de homem sem vícios é você Ranhoso?

- Cala a boca Black.

Viu com o canto dos olhos Sirius virar o conteúdo de uma pequena garrafa garganta abaixo e depois guardá-la novamente dentro do paletó.

Snape não conseguia entender o porquê de Dumbledore ter mandando Black atrás dele naquela missão. Tinha saído do Ministério sem problema algum, achava que não tinha provocado muitas suspeitas.

Mas Black parecia afoito para bancar o herói achando que devia salvá-lo, estragando assim o seu disfarce. Aurores pareciam surgir do nada e aos montes. No desespero da batalha Black o segurou pela capa e aparatou para uma floresta sabe-se lá onde. E como se não fosse azar o bastante, alguns comensais tinham aparecido.

E agora estavam ali presos em uma espécie de poço, sem suas varinhas. Esperando o milagre de alguém adivinhar onde estavam para tirá-los dali. Black resmungava algo que não conseguia distinguir se era uma cantoria bêbada ou palavrões. Talvez uma mistura das duas coisas.

- Seria mais útil se você calasse essa maldita boca e pensasse em um jeito de sairmos daqui.

Sirius olhava para a pequena abertura acima de sua cabeça. Pequena demais para a passagem de um homem de seu porte.

- Está vendo lá em cima?Tem uma abertura. Quando sentirem o cheiro de gordura que seu cabelo exala, vão nos encontrar em um piscar de olhos.

Não agüentava mais ouvir a voz de Sirius. Aquele imbecil cheio de pulgas. Preferia ter ficado preso com... Bom na verdade, preferia não estar preso. Segurou Black pelo colarinho e o jogou contra a parede. Sirius ria dementemente da situação. Estava prestes a socar o outro homem quando ouviram um barulho do lado de fora.

Simultaneamente os dois olharam para cima, esperando um rosto amigo na pequena abertura, mas ninguém apareceu.

- Vai nevar...

- Já disse que não quero papo Black.

- Estava falando com as paredes, Ranhoso. Elas são mais educadas que você.

Largou Sirius no chão. O outro homem esfregava o pescoço e olhava para cima com ar sonhador. Estava com raiva daquela cara do Black... Até parece que ele nunca viu neve na vida, pensou Snape.

A luz aos poucos ia sumindo. Sirius passou as mãos pela parede lisa procurando algum apoio para subir.

- Quando chegar lá fora te ajudo a sair.

- Não quero sua ajuda Black.

- Esse seu maldito orgulho sonserino Snape... Faça-me um favor, transforme-se em morcego logo e abra a passagem para mim quando eu chegar ao topo.

- E você acha que eu me transformo em morcego por quê?

- Com essa sua cara, borboleta é que não seria, não é?

Odiava aquela cara de Black de "eu tive uma idéia brilhante e você não".Odiava admitir que não tinha pensado nisso antes.Já poderia ter ficado livre de Black a séculos.A contra gosto Snape se transformou em morcego.Detestava fazer isso na frente dos outros.

Ao chegar do lado de fora alargou a passagem arrastando a pedra que bloqueava a abertura para que Black atravessasse.

- Me deve uma Black.

Assustou-se quando Sirius pulou em cima de si o jogando no chão.

- Eu diria quites, Seboso!

Um comensal estava de guarda e por pouco não teria acertado Snape. O raio destinado a ele tinha acertado a perna de Sirius que caiu violentamente no chão.

Em um impulso pegou uma grande pedra no chão e arremessou na cabeça do mascarado, que caiu desacordado.

Revistou a capa do homem caído no chão, e em um dos bolsos internos achou sua varinha e a de Sirius. Por fim alguma sorte naquele dia. Entretanto não conseguia deixar de pensar na incompetência do comensal. Se tinha algo que durante todos esses anos tinham parado de tentar entender era o motivo pelo qual um bruxo tão poderoso como o Lorde Obscuro deixava tarefas importantes a cargo de partidários imbecis. Não se faziam mais Comensais como antigamente...

A neve começava a cair lentamente. Os olhos doíam por causa da claridade. Os dois homens cansados e Sirius com a perna gravemente ferida.

- Um dos seus amiguinhos Snape?Matou ele?

Snape olhou para os lados procurando mais alguém escondido. Jogou a varinha para Sirius que segurava a perna que cambaleava para ficar de pé. Moveu a varinha agilmente e lançou um feitiço de memória no comensal caído.

- Não, ele ainda está vivo. Melhor sairmos daqui antes que mais alguém apareça. A nevasca está começando a piorar e você, Black, precisa dar um jeito nessa sua pata..

Sirius não fez objeção. Caminhavam lado a lado. Black arrastando a perna esquerda machucada com dificuldade. Snape não demonstrou nenhuma vontade de querer ajudar. Na verdade uma parte dele chegava em uma sensação de quase prazer ao ver Black ferido.Pelo menos assim ele ficava calado.

Demorou um pouco para acharem uma caverna para se abrigarem da nevasca. Snape fez uma fogueira e com um feitiço secou suas roupas, enquanto Black tentava alguns feitiços para curar o ferimento de sua perna. Nada parecia dar certo.

- Você bem que poderia dar uma mão, Ranhoso.

- Tenho cara de enfermeiro por acaso, Black?

Sirius tentou se segurar para não rir ao imaginar Snape vestido de enfermeira. Ele ficava horrível de branco. Lingerie então?Pior.

Snape sentou-se perto da fogueira esfregando uma mão contra a outra. Os ossos pareciam que iam quebrar tamanho era o frio. Os gemidos de dor de Black eram irritantes. Queria que Potter visse o padrinho gemendo feito uma garotinha. Onde estava a famosa bravura Grifinória?

- Você é um bebê chorão, Black. Deixe-me olhar essa maldita perna.

Realmente o ferimento não estava nada bonito. Pediu a Black a garrafinha de uísque, rasgou um pedaço de sua capa e desinfetou o ferimento. Improvisou um torniquete para estancar o sangue.

A cada toque da mão fria de Snape em sua perna Sirius sentia um calafrio na coluna. Ele estava sendo modesto. Ele levava jeito pra coisa, poderia ser um medibruxo.Não soube se deveria agradecer Snape,ele não aceitaria agradecimento algum e ainda ficaria mais mau humorado,se é que fosse possível.

- Vai ter que agüentar até podermos voltar. Talvez fique sem sua pata, Black.

Olhou o outro de cima abaixo. Snape não parecia muito melhor que ele. Cansado abatido. Ele tinha conseguido estancar o sangue de sua perna. Quem diria o seboso levava jeito mesmo pra coisa.

- Obliviou seu amiguinho, Snape?

- Claro!O que pensa que eu sou?Idiota?

- Não me faça responder essa pergunta. Eu tenho a péssima mania de ser sincero.

Repousou a perna por cima de uma pedra no chão. Queria saber um feitiço para mandar o frio para longe. Ah se tivesse aproveitado Hogwarts assistindo as aulas talvez ele mesmo tivesse dado um jeito na perna. Maldita a hora que sentou perto de James naquele vagão. Tinha arrumado um companheiro de farra e assinado à sentença que não estudaria mais do que o suficiente para passar raspando naquela escola.

- O que você pegou no Ministério?

Snape não respondeu. Apenas agitava o fogo tentando espantar o frio que tomava conta da caverna.

- Eu arrisquei minha vida para te salvar. Eu tenho o direito de saber.

- Por acaso eu te pedi para bancar o herói, Black?

- Dumbledore pediu que eu fosse atrás de você.

- Então pergunte pra ele o que eu fui pegar. Ou será que ele não confia em você o suficiente para contar?Nunca precisei da ajuda de um idiota inútil como você.

Sirius tentou se levantar, queria socar Snape até a morte. Caiu sentado no chão duro. Não tinha forças para ficar de pé. Não agüentava a cara dele de superioridade.

- Está frio.

Black olhava com inveja para a capa de Snape, ele passava frio e o maldito estava confortavelmente enrolado em sua capa.

Procurou a pequena garrafa de uísque no bolso interno do casaco, Snape tinha usado o restante da bebida para limpar seu ferimento. Precisava se aquecer para não morrer congelado. Encolheu as pernas o máximo que pode contra o peito. O tempo lá fora não dava trégua.

- É um documento que prova sua inocência, Black. O diário de Lily. Um relato que fala que Pettigrew era o fiel do segredo. Dumbledore quer você livre.

- Você me ajudando a ficar livre, Snape?Qual seu interesse nisso?Porque é claro que você tem algum.

- Cale a boca, Black!Se continuar falando aos berros logo teremos companhia.

Sirius ajeitou o casaco comprimindo os braços contra o próprio peito. A perna ainda latejando, endurecida pelo coágulo de sangue.

- Está frio aqui...

- Você é um bebê chorão, Black. Seja homem... Pelo menos uma vez na vida.

- Noite longa... Tempo frio... Poderíamos...

Snape olhou curiosa para Black. Aquele tom de voz... Não era possível que Black estivesse sugerindo... Não e não!Ele nunca seria louco o bastante. Agitou a varinha e um fio prateado jorrou se misturando a neve que caía lá fora. Black observava o patrono de Snape intrigado e depois caiu na gargalhada.

- Eu pensava que você tinha um patrono mais másculo Ranhoso.

- Já mandei calar a boca Black!Você não vai querer estar com o rosto desfigurado quando seu namoradinho vier te resgatar vai?

- Me diga Seboso... Você continua sendo a putinha do Malfoy?Ou ele já te entregou pro filho?

Black tinha passado dos limites.Irritado, Snape levantou Sirius pelo colarinho e o prensou contra a parede da caverna.Os olhos negros de Snape faiscando de ódio.Podia sentir a respiração irregular do outro perto de sua face.O hálito quente de Black perto de seu rosto.Inconscientemente Sirius levou a mão até a nuca de Snape puxando-o para si.

Um estalo foi ouvido e os dois se separaram surpresos com o que quase havia acontecido.Parados ali olhando-os curiosos estavam Lupin e Tonks .

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Nota:** Bom,como sempre agradeço a minha beta querida a Cammy,que mesmo atarefada com a faculdade sempre arruma um tempinho para minhas fics.É a primeira vez que eu escrevo uma fic slash,então eu estou um pouco receosa,por favor deixem reviews falando o que estão achando,é muito importante pra mim.Beijos e COMENTÁRIOS PLEASE!


	2. O Diário

CAPÍTULO 2 – O DIÁRIO

Dumbledore andava de um lado para o outro, alternando o olhar entre Severo e Sirius. Snape retirou do casaco um pequeno caderno e o jogou sobre a mesa. O diretor pegou o caderninho e folheava interessado, parando os olhos azuis em algumas páginas e demonstrando grande satisfação.

- Remo, por favor, leve Sirius até a enfermaria, ele precisa de cuidados. Essa perna machucada... – o diretor deu uma longa pausa antes de continuar - E você Severo fique, quero ter uma palavrinha com você.

Apoiado no ombro de Lupin, Sirius sai da saleta se arrastando em direção a enfermaria.

- Por que mandou Black atrás de mim?

- Achei que precisaria de ajuda.

- Nunca precisei.

- Não seja orgulhoso Severo. Os dois estão bem e o diário intacto e isso é o que importa por agora sim?

Ficou esperando uma explicação do por que do diário de Lily estar jogado em uma sala no Ministério e como Dumbledore sabia de sua existência e localização, mas o diretor não deu explicação alguma.

- Severo eu sei que tinha lhe dito que poderia ficar com o diário depois que a inocência de Sirius fosse comprovada, mas acho melhor deixa-lo com o maior interessado, no caso Sirius. A vida dele depende disso.

- Eu me arrisquei a toa? Você tinha me dado sua palavra Alvo. Eu arrisquei minha vida por nada?

- Falta uma semana para o Natal. Você está devolvendo a liberdade para um homem. Quer maior recompensa do que essa?

- Tenho cara de Papai Noel por acaso?

Snape não deixou Dumbledore dar uma resposta e saiu batendo a porta com toda sua força, rumando a passos firmes para as masmorras. E daí que tinha garantido a liberdade de Black?Queria mais é que ele se explodisse com aquele amigo lobisomem e fossem fazer companhia a maldito do Potter.

E o que tinha sido aquilo na caverna?Só podia ser alucinação. Se Lupin não tivesse chegado... Teve medo de pensar no que poderia ter acontecido se o lobinho não tivesse aparecido.

Abriu uma garrafa de uísque e tomou três doses seguidas. Podia ver a neve caindo pela janela e se amontoando no parapeito. O rosto de Sirius surpreso como uma criança que vê a neve pela primeira vez invadiu sua cabeça.

- Pulguento.

Com fúria arremessou a garrafa na parede. Os estilhaços de vidro se espalharam pela sala, e cada gota do líquido âmbar derramado no chão parecia refletir o rosto sorridente de Sirius Black.

Abriu uma gaveta e retirou uma foto amarelada de Lily Potter. Sua Lily Evans. A garota acenava alegremente para ele.

- É dela que você gosta, sempre gostou. É ela!

A voz martelava em sua cabeça como um mantra: "tente se convencer disso". Continuou olhando a foto, esperando que aquela garota sorridente tomasse vida de novo e falasse o que ele precisava escutar como ela sempre fez.

Queria aquele diário. Precisava saber se sue nome estava escrito ali em forma de saborosa nostalgia, ou ódio. Só queria ver seu nome escrito com a caligrafia dela, nem que fosse para mandá-lo para o quinto dos infernos. O ódio é melhor que a indiferença em todos os casos.

Acendeu a lareira. Abriu outra garrafa e se jogou na poltrona. Os olhos já pesando, o corpo cansado. Ouviu um barulho de um bico batendo contra a janela. Uma coruja se debatia loucamente contra o vídeo fechado.

Não costumava receber muitas cartas. Quando queria vê-lo Dumbledore mandava um elfo chamar e quando o Lorde das Trevas queria sua presença apenas a Marca Negra queimava em seu braço.

Curioso retirou o pergaminho e o desenrolou com cuidado. Inacreditável!Um bilhete de agradecimento de Sirius Black. Era o que faltava!A coruja o encarava esperando algo em troca. Tentou enxota-la, mas levou algumas bicadas na mão. Coruja maldita... É claro que não tem resposta!Com dificuldade conseguiu retirar o bicho da sala e a jogou para fora da janela, trancando-a de novo.

Provavelmente Dumbledore ou Lupin tinham ditado o bilhete para ele, obrigando aquele pulguento a escrever aquilo. Releu as linhas com cuidado, analisando a caligrafia de Black. Não... Ele tinha escrito sozinho. Tinha erros graves de ortografia, e conhecia Dumbledore e Lupin suficientemente bem pra saber que eles nunca cometeriam aqueles erros.

Já Sirius, era um daqueles tipos populares, bonitos e incrivelmente obtusos. Com certeza nem era um agradecimento sincero, mas já era alguma coisa. Com ódio de si mesmo dobrou o pergaminho com carinho e o colocou na gaveta ao lado da foto de Lily.

- Quem é você pra me julgar Evans?Você casou com o tapado do Potter!

Virou o retrato para baixo e sentiu-se muito idiota por estar conversando com um retrato.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A perna de Sirius ainda doía um pouco, mas teve que agradecer ao seboso. Se não fosse os cuidados dele teria perdido a perna, ou a pata como ele tinha dito. Esperou dumbledore sair da enfermaria e chamou Lupin para se sentar a beira de seu leito.

- É a minha liberdade Remo!Minha liberdade cara!

O sorriso iluminou o rosto de Sirius fazendo Lupin se lembrar dos velhos tempos onde podiam descansar sob as arvores de Hogwarts sem nenhuma preocupação.

- O que será que o Snape quis em troca para entrar de cabeça nessa missão?

- Isso faz alguma diferença para você Almofadinhas?

- Faz Remo. Faz muita diferença.

Bem no fundo e com falsas esperanças ansiava por uma resposta que sabia ser impossível. Desejava em seu âmago que Snape apenas queria vê-lo livre e apenas isso.

- Ele queria o diário. Ele achou que podia ficar com o diário de Lily. Você sabe que os dois foram amigos, e tenho por mim que o Snape gostava dela.

Lily, sempre ela. Que não entendessem mal, amou a garota, era amigo dela, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia raiva, inveja. Primeiro ela tinha levado James, o seu James. Seu companheiro de farra. E mesmo agora depois de morta continua aparecendo em seu caminho.

Não era possível que depois de tanto tempo Snape ainda gostasse dela. Não queria acreditar também que estava tendo uma crise de ciúme por causa de Snape com sua amiga, que pior já descansava em paz há muito tempo.

- Entendo...

Lupin notou o evidente desapontamento na voz de Sirius, mas decidiu não questionar nada a respeito. Olhou para a perna dele. Tinha que admitir que Snape tinha feito um bom trabalho limpando o ferimento do amigo.

Deu um tapinha no ombro de Sirius e se levantou para sair,mas o amigo segurou seu braço.O rosto dele com uma expressão de curiosidade .Parecia com as velhas feições do amigo quando estava tramando algo.

- Remo você sabe se o Ranhoso tem família?

- Não sei, acho que não... Talvez sim... Qual o motivo do interesse repentino?

- O Natal está chegando...

- NÃO!NÃO!E NÃO!Qualquer que seja a idéia que esteja passando por essa sua cabeça oca, esqueça!Isso não vai acabar nada bem. Eu vi vocês dois na caverna. Se eu não tivesse chegado vocês iam se matar.

- Tem razão Aluado. Bobeira minha.

Lupin sorriu complacente para Sirius e deixou o amigo sozinho sorrindo para o teto. Sirius pensava na ingenuidade de Lupin, não era bem morte que iria acontecer por ali.Só teria que pesquisar sobre a vida pessoal de snape e saber se ele tinha família.Jogou os braços pra trás e começou a bolar seu plano para um natal perfeito.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**NOTA:** Primeiramente quero pedir desculpas pela demora na atualização, mas eu estava em período de provas e tive que me concentrar nas leituras e mais leituras que eu tinha pra fazer.

Outro problema que eu estou enfrentando é a falta de compatibilidade de horários entre eu e a minha beta. Para não prejudicar a postagem eu estou assumindo o risco de postar a fic sem revisão nenhuma. Então já vou pedindo desculpa por eventuais erros que eu espero não estarem grosseiros demais. Comentários por favor, e até a próxima atualização (que vai ser em breve).

E claro Cammy eu espero que você não esteja chateada com a minha decisão e saiba que eu valorizo e muito os eu trabalho, mas eu prefiro mil vezes ser sua amiga a ficar te enchendo e dando trabalho.

**Helena Hiwatari**** –** É realmente é um par difícil, mas eu amo desafios de mandando sua opinião sobre a fic ;)

**Gaby –** Demorei três séculos para saber que foi você quem deixou o comentário. É a maioria faz Sirius/Remus,não que eu não goste do casal mas é muito cannon pra mim e você sabe disso.

**Menina Maru**** e ****Aniannka**** – **Muito obrigada pelos comentários também.

**Uotani – **Que bom que você venceu a timidez e deixou um recado. Realmente tem poucas fics sobre o casal e boa parte eu considero infantil e mal escrita. Vamos ver se eu consigo manter um bom nível pra minha né?


	3. Com que roupa eu vou?

CAPÍTULO 3 – COM QUE ROUPA EU VOU?

"_Caro Ranhoso, Ninguém deve passar o Natal sozinho. As crianças vão ficar em Hogwarts para o baile de Inverno. Molly vai cozinhar. Venha cear conosco. Desprezos sinceros, Sirius."_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Patético. O que levou Black a pensar que ele passaria o Natal sozinho?Ele podia sim ter planos para o feriado. Tudo bem que não tinha família alguma, e mesmo que tivesse não passaria o Natal com ela, e a possibilidade de uma reunião de comensais para a celebração do Natal era remota demais.

Riu ao pensar na ceia dos Comensais da Morte. Todos de preto, torturando trouxas como prato principal, carnificina de entrada e orgias de sobremesa. Tudo muito festivo e natalino, regado a litros e litros de álcool. Já tinha visto isso várias vezes, mas não no Natal.

Cear com os Malfoys?Nunca mais!Lucius era a pessoa mais irritante do mundo, sempre se gabando dos presentes caros que tinha comprado para Draco e Narcissa.

Estava decidido. Compareceria ao Baile de Inverno pela bebida grátis, só para marcar presença e fazer uma média com Dumbledore. Talvez depois fosse pra casa, tentar ligar aquela televisão velha, ver algum daqueles especiais trouxas de Natal que seu pai tanto gostava de ver.

Assim pegaria no sono fácil e não teria tempo pra pensar no quanto miseravelmente sozinho estava, não que isso fosse novidade ou extremamente incomodo. Estava habituado a solidão, mas a cada dia que passava sentia mais difícil acordar com a cama vazia,procurando algo que não existia nos lençóis frios.

Será que o convite era sincero?Devia ser brincadeira. Ele e Lupin deviam estar na cama rindo da cara dele. Sentiu ódio ao pensar na imagem de Sirius com Lupin. Queria matar aquele lobisomem, arrancar seus olhos e joga-lo para as hienas. Seria complicado, nem sabia se existiam hienas na Grã-Bretanha. Amassou o pergaminho e jogou na lareira.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sirius olhava-se impaciente no espelho, penteando o cabelo e o cavanhaque com cuidado. Já tinha trocado de roupa pelo menos vinte vezes.

- Você está parecendo uma maldita noiva!

Arrancou as roupas do corpo e jogou no chão sem cuidado. Abriu o guarda-roupa e ficou encarando suas vestes. Será que tinha alguma roupa que expressasse tudo que sentia?Algo que falasse "eu-te-odeio-seu-maldito-tanto-que-eu-acho-que-te-amo", que não o deixasse com cara de prostituta desesperada e ainda por cima tivesse clima natalino?

Verde. Ele era sonserino devia gostar de verde. Verde combinava com o Natal e com seus olhos. Preto combinava com verde. Ele só vestia preto. Estava tão preocupado olhando seu armário que não notou que Lupin tinha entrado no quarto.

- Sirius você está parecendo uma garotinha se arrumando para o baile de formatura.

-Não enche Aluado. Eu só quero me vestir bem e só isso.

- Traje de gala Sirius?

O outro não deu atenção e enlouquecido experimentava mais dois outros paletós. Escolheu um de veludo verde e parecia extremamente feliz com sua decisão.

- Você convidou mais alguém não foi?

- Adivinhou meu caro e brilhante amigo.

Lupin não gostou do tom de sarcasmo, não combinava em nada com Sirius, mas ele parecia ter lido vários livros para tentar se especializar na arte de como dar respostas atravessadas e afins. Sirius deu um tapinha no rosto de Lupin e abriu um largo sorriso.

- Almofadinhas, eu acho que ele não vem.

- Claro que vem!Eu convidei!

- Eu não posso acreditar que você fez isso. Se o Snape tem um pingo de bom senso não bota os pés nessa casa hoje e você sabe disso.

- Também convidei Dumbledore e McGonagall. Enfatizei que eu fazia questão da presença do Snape, afinal ele salvou minha vida e eu sou apenas um grifinório muito grato.

Remo odiava quando Sirius fazia aquela cara de cachorrinho caído da mudança em dia de chuva.E Merlim ele era muito bom nisso,capaz de convencer qualquer um.

- Eu tenho certeza que os velhos vão dar um jeito de arrastar o seboso pra cá, nem que seja pelas orelhas.

Revirou os olhos não acreditando no amigo. Era loucura demais até mesmo pra Sirius. O que ele tinha na cabeça afinal?

- Qual o motivo desse interesse repentino pelo Snape?

- E por que não?Eu gosto de desafios.

- Vá montar um quebra-cabeça então Almofadinhas!

Sirius se jogou na poltrona não se agüentando de tanto rir.

- Eu nunca impliquei com sua queda pela Tonks, então, por favor, me deixe em paz ok?

- Queda?Você... Queda... Snape... NÃO, NÃO E NÃO!Isso é demais pra minha cabeça Sirius... Você é homem... Ele é homem... Ah não...

Lupin parecia em choque, olhando boquiaberto para Sirius que deu um pulo da poltrona e fechou a boca dele. Não parava de gaguejar a mesma frase. Não podia ser. O amigo sempre estava cercado de mulheres... Era brincadeira só podia.

- Olha eu sou solteiro, livre e desimpedido e que eu saiba o ranhoso também e Remo obrigado por aceitar tão bem. É ótimo saber que eu conto com seu apoio. Vai fazer como mamãe e me expulsar de casa também?

- Você fugiu Almofadinhas. – repetia em voz alta sem parar.

- Digamos que eu fui convidado a me retirar quando mamãe descobriu que eu não iria ser pai de família.

- Em Hogwarts... Você já era... Sabe... Era?

- Receio que sim. Eu ainda sou o mesmo Sirius de sempre. Vai mudar tanto assim pra você?

- Eu só quero uma garrafa de uísque. Tá que seja Sirius... Mas existem tantos caras por aí você sabe..hum – O rosto de Lupin se contorcia ao pensar no amigo com Snape.- Porque logo o Snape?

- Sempre gostei de comida gordurosa. - falou marotamente jogando o cabelo pra trás enquanto Lupin ainda olhava estranho para ele.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Snape pegou a primeira roupa que viu pela frente, vestiu e subiu para o Salão Principal. Todos elogiavam a decoração do lugar, mas ele não via nada de extraordinário ali. Que graça tem pedaços de gelo pendurados no teto?Só se um deles caísse e perfurasse a cabeça do Weasley ou do Potter. Será que quando Potter morresse Sirius aceitaria um ombro amigo para consolo?

Era melhor parar com aquelas idéias estranhas sobre aquele pulguento. Pegou um copo de ponche e se assustou ao ver Minerva batizando o próprio copo. Ela parecia chocada após ver uma cena entre um casal de alunos da Lufa-Lufa,e relatava as demais frutiqueiras de plantão. Queria se suicidar. Não agüentava mais o papinho sobre moral e bons costumes. O mundo de hoje estava perdido. Quem era ela pra falar sobre moral e bons costumes?Todo mundo sabia do casinho dela com Dumbledore.

Olhou com inveja para os alunos que dançavam. Não tinha ido ao baile na sua época como aluno. Potter tinha convidado Lily primeiro. Não queria parecer ridículo aparecendo sem um par na festa. Sua Lily com o idiota do Potter e iria ter que agüentar aquele pulguento rodopiando com aquela Corvinal que ele andava enrolado.

Estava absorto sem seus pensamentos quando Dumbledore o puxou pelo braço, pedindo uma palavrinha.

- Eu e Minerva vamos dar uma passadinha no Largo Grimmauld para dar um abraço em Sirius. Filius vai tomar conta da escola até voltarmos.

- Eu poderia fazer isso sem problemas Alvo.

- Claro que não Severo!Você vai conosco. Sirius faz questão de sua presença, ele quer lhe agradecer pessoalmente.

- Não quero agradecimento nenhum. E no mais Alvo, é uma festa familiar...

- Não seja bobo Severo. Se ele te convidou é porque quer sua presença. E se ele faz toda essa questão a ponto de te convidar eu também faço questão que você vá.

Dumbledore deu uma piscadela marota para Snape e puxou Minerva pela mão até para fora do Salão. Resolveu andar no jardim, respirar ar novo. Ver Hagrid dançando com Madame Máxime era algo grotesco demais.Ouviu passos que reconheceu como os de Karkaroff.

De novo a falação sobre a Marca Negra. Não agüentava mais a mesma ladainha, será que Igor não era homem suficiente para arcar com as conseqüências de seus atos?A cabeça tinha os próprios problemas. Não conseguia parar de pensar se devia ou não ir até a casa de Sirius.

Pensou nele e Remo de mãos dadas perto da lareira, bebendo vinho e lembrando dos bons tempos em Hogwarts. Histórias de quando atormentavam o idiota do Snape. Maldito lobo!Que ele, Voldemort, Potter, todo mundo explodisse. Irritado entrou em seu escritório chutando a porta e quase quebrando o pé.

Abriu a porta do pequeno bar no canto da sala. Olhou a adega com cuidado, escolhendo seu melhor vinho. Pegou uma garrafa, vestiu um casaco mais pesado para se proteger do frio e rumou para os portões da escola. Ia aparatar para o largo Grimmauld.

Mas ia deixar claro que só estava indo nessa estúpida ceia de Natal para mostrar que era melhor que Sirius. Que era educado. E claro porque também estava curioso para saber o que o Pulguento estava armando. Obvio que ele estava planejando algo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**NOTA:** Bom aproveitando que a faculdade me deu uma pausa, curta, mas não deixa de ser uma pausa eu estou aqui postando mais um capítulo. Explicando que erros de português vão aparecer porque a fic não esta sendo betada. Então não me matem ta bom?

Espero que estejam gostando e muito obrigada pelos comentários. REVIEWS PLEASE!


	4. A Ceia

CAPÍTULO 4 – A CEIA

Impaciente Sirius olhava para o relógio de bolso. Tinha sido idiota em achar que ele viria. Lupin estava certo, para variar. Batidas na porta. Arrumou o cabelo discretamente e passou os dedos pelo cavanhaque ajeitando os fios da barba.

Correu para abrir a porta. Mas não encontrou os esperados olhos negros. Apenas os olhos azuis de Dumbledore. Tentou esconder a cara de decepção o melhor que pode. O diretor lhe deu um grande abraço e um pacote. Meias. Bizarras meias roxas.Qual era a do velhote?

Imaginou-se dançando só de meias roxas para Snape.Estava no meio do seu devaneio quando foi interrompido por um cutucão de Lupin.

- Sirius, me ajuda ali na cozinha?

- Molly está na cozinha... – falou sem entender nada.

- Sirius. Cozinha. Agora!

Remo puxou Black pela manga e o arrastou até a cozinha, e assim que estavam sozinhos começou a falar.

- Almofadinhas sério!Minerva estava tentando lhe entregar seu presente e você estava... Fazendo uma dança bizarra sem música. A platéia parecia confusa sabe?

Corou violentamente, pelo visto tinha dado um showzinho para todos. Suspirou e olhou Remo nos olhos que parecia confuso também.

- Ele não vem Remo...

O rosto de Black se contorcia numa careta triste. Lupin teve a impressão que ele até choraria, mas sabia que o amigo era ótimo em fazer essas caras de pobre coitado sem estar realmente tão triste.

- Dumbledore disse que vem. Vamos ânimo! Vamos voltar pra sala. Ajude-me com esse hidromel

Sirius Black, o elfo doméstico, servindo hidromel para os convidados. Sentiu-se um grande castiçal. Sirius o segurador de velas oficial da Ordem da Fênix. Não suportava mais ouvir Molly suspirando a cada música de Celestina Warbeck. Se ouvisse mais um acorde pularia pela janela.

Olhou para Tonks que flertava abertamente com Remo. Essa timidez e cara de bom moço do amigo estavam irritando. Tonks quase deitando em cima dele, e ele apenas falando sobre as propriedades medicinais do chocolate. Irritava tanto que ele quase estava virando hetero para mostrar a Lupin como chegar em uma mulher.

Ele tinha que parar com aquela mania de chocolate. Chocolate... Será que Snape gostava de chocolate?Snape coberto com chocolate... Onde estaria aquele seboso afinal de contas?Talvez com o Malfoy. Queria invadir aquela mansão e podar aquela cabeleira oxigenada.

Escutou um forte barulho e correu até a janela para ver. Apenas um coral de crianças trouxas batendo na casa ao lado. Soltou um longo suspiro e se jogou novamente na poltrona entediado. Ao que parecia todo mundo ia se dar bem nessa noite, até Dumbledore. Alvo e Minerva, e o amor na terceira idade. Nojento.

Pegou mais uma taça de hidromel por falta de algo mais forte. Aquele bastardo não viria. Péssimo Natal. Maldito Snape estraga festas e planos. Ouviu uma batida seca na porta. Não correu não devia ser ele. Girou a maçaneta e deu de cara com Snape. Aqueles malditos olhos negros o encarando.

Não sabia o que falar nem o que fazer. Queria pular em cima dele. Beijá-lo até arrancar todo o ar de seus pulmões. Abriu um sorriso sincero ao ver que Snape parecia tão sem jeito quanto ele.

- Quer me dar sua capa?

Enquanto Snape sem graça entregava sua capa, Black não podia deixar de pensar no que aquelas inúmeras camadas de roupa escondiam. Camadas... Um pavê de Snape. Os punhos daquela camisa branca saindo pelas mangas do casaco. Por que o filho da mãe tinha que ser tão sexy?

E os botões?Não podia esquecer deles. Queria desabotoar aquela camisa com os dentes. Uma garrafa de vinho?Severo Snape estava lhe dando uma garrafa de vinho?Achou uma graça ele falando que não seria de bom tom aparecer de mãos vazias. Aquela voz... Meu Deus o que era aquela voz?Se ele murmurasse seu nome em seu ouvido, esqueceria que tinham convidados e ali mesmo o jogaria na parede pressionando seu corpo contra o dele.

"Pare Sirius, você parece uma cadela no cio. Tenha um pouco de dignidade homem!" Era estranho, mas a consciência dele tinha a voz de Remo. Um Remo bem irritado.

Quase não se conteve ao ver a cara de bobo de Lupin ao ver Snape parado ali na sala. Tinha vontade de urrar aos quatro ventos: eu sabia que ele vinha! Ele veio porque ele sabe que eu o quero aqui comigo. Remo ao ver a garrafa quis abri-la. Ninguém tocaria naquela garrafa. Era dele. Presente de Snape, só para ele.

- Sirius. Cozinha. Agora!

De novo Lupin o puxava pela manga do paletó. Quase pulou em cima do amigo tamanho era sua felicidade.

- Pelo amor do Todo Poderoso Merlim, Sirius se contenha!Você está fazendo papel de imbecil. Você está comendo o Snape com os olhos.

- Ciúmes Remo?Tem Sirius para todos...

O rosto de Lupin se contorceu em uma careta feia ao ouvir aquilo. Respirou bastante antes de tornar a falar.

- Eu sou seu amigo, de verdade. Mas estou ficando com o estômago embrulhado.

Sirius riu do amigo. Escondeu sua garrafa em um armário e substitui por outra que estava jogada há séculos na cozinha.

Viu que Snape estava claramente deslocado. Um sonserino indefeso jogado na cova dos leões grifinórios. Tá, ele não era inocente e indefeso, mas ainda assim.

Molly achou que devia servir a ceia. Queria sentar perto de Snape, mas Alvo e Minerva pareciam ter tido a mesma idéia. Tentou ser gentil, mas parecia que o único jeito que sabia conversar com Snape era o ofendendo. Perdeu as contas das vezes que foi chamado de Pulguento. O resto dos convidados parecia tenso, pressentindo que a qualquer segundo um dos dois ia matar o outro.

Mas ignorou o tom dele, e sentiu que Snape se esforçava para não se ofender a cada vez que o chamava de seboso ou algo do tipo. Tudo corria até relativamente bem, até Minerva abrir a boca para perguntas constrangedoras.

- Vocês três solteiros... Tsc tsc tsc...Isso não é certo.Isso não é direito.

- Dois solteiros não é Remo? - disse Tonks olhando feio para Lupin, que sentiu um pontapé na canela e sorriu timidamente.

- Eu tenho uma sobrinha, Black. Acho que vocês vão se dar bem.

Será que dizer "Hey Minerva acontece que eu não sou chegado em vaginas" ia acabar com a ceia natalina?Snape tinha baixado a cabeça e evitava olhar para Sirius.

- Acontece que nosso querido Almofadinhas já tem alguém em vista. - disse Lupin.

Merlin abençoe aquele lobo de coração felpudo!Ele tinha boas intenções, mas tinha acabado de fornecer munição para um ataque de perguntas de Minerva.

Ao ver que Sirius começava a ficar sem jeito Dumbledore quis salvá-lo mudando o centro das atenções para Snape, que bebia grandes goles de vinho talvez se segurando para não dar uma má respostas.

Era divertido ver Snape sem jeito com tantas perguntas pessoais, aquilo ali sim era interessante. Ansiava por ouvir da boca dele a confirmação que ele também era livre e desimpedido. Minerva simplesmente não calava a boca. Não era direito dois rapazes bem apanhados com aquela idade estarem solteiros e sem filhos. Parecia mais uma tentativa de desencalhar desesperadamente todas as suas sobrinhas.

Bebeu mais um gole do vinho. A noite iria ser longa se Dumbledore não interviesse e fizesse Minerva calar a boca.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXNOTA: **Mais uma vez atualizando enquanto tenho uma folguinha, quero agradecer pelas reviews, me deixaram muito felizes de verdade. E na próxima atualização o último capítulo da fic.beijos gente.


	5. Tudo que eu quero de Natal

CAPÍTULO 5 – TUDO QUE EU QUERO DE NATAL

Não adiantava repetir trezentas vezes para Minerva que Remo estava brincando. A mulher passou o resto da ceia tagarelando e especulando sobre quem seria a felizarda escolhida por Sirius Black.

Nem pode apreciar Snape comendo. Daria tudo para ser aquela colher cheia de pudim. Foi um alívio ver Dumbledore saindo e levando Minerva consigo. Não agüentava mais a velha fofoqueira.

Agradeceu a presença de Arthur e Molly.Queria expulsar Remo e Tonks dali a chutes e arrumar uma desculpa para ficar sozinho com Snape. Mas não, o casal de pombinhos tinha se resolvido finalmente e se aconchegavam perto da lareira e Snape estava indo embora. Não era possível tanto azar assim.

Queria achar palavras para impedir que Snape fosse embora assim sem mais nem menos. Mas não conseguia dizer nada. Estava ali parado feito um idiota vendo Snape passar pela porta.

Enquanto passava pela porta Snape pensava sobre a noite. Não tinha sido de toda horrível. Black estava mais idiota que o normal, mas foi suportável. Esperava algo pior vindo do pulguento, mas ele estava realmente agradecido e só isso.

Que ódio!O que era aquilo de Lupin ficar arrastando Sirius para a cozinha de meia em meia hora?Os dois deviam estar esperando Tonks ir embora para se atracarem ali na escada mesmo. Queria ter balas de prata para atirar na cabeça do lobisomem.

Sirius... Aquele pulguento maldito estava lindo. Ele ficava bem de verde. Combinava com os olhos dele. Mas claro que ele estava vestido daquele jeito para Lupin. Só tinha uma pessoa que odiava mais que Sirius. E essa pessoa era Lupin. E o maldito ainda usava Tonks para encobrir tudo.

O que Minerva como defensora da moral e da ética pensaria se soubesse de Sirius e Lupin?Ou pior se soubesse o que ele queria fazer com Sirius. Ela provavelmente iria querer tacar todos na fogueira para se purificarem. Ninguém espera a Inquisição Grifinória.

Continuou caminhando pela calçada observando a neve que caía devagar. Não tinha cabeça nenhuma para voltar para Hogwarts no momento. A rua estava quase deserta, exceto por alguns mendigos e bêbados que vez ou outra cruzavam seu caminho.

- Hey Ranhoso!

Virou a cabeça e viu Sirius correndo atrás dele. O vapor da respiração quente dele no ar.

- Esqueceu seu relógio.

- Eu não uso relógio. Deve ser de outra pessoa.

- É seu. Presente meu para você. Eu achei bem... Sonserino.

Snape pegou o relógio de bolso. Prata pura incrustada com esmeraldas. Não podia aceitar um presente tão caro. Era uma jóia. O que aquele Pulguento tinha na cabeça para lhe dar uma jóia?Colocou o relógio na mão de Sirius e fechou os dedos estendidos contra a palma da mão dele.

- Não se recusa um presente Snape.

- Eu não sei o que você quer de mim Black, mas eu não eu não vou aceitar jóias de você.

- Eu pensei mesmo que diria isso. Vim preparado.

Sirius retirou um pacote bem maior do paletó dessa vez. Desconfiado desembrulhou o pacote e para sua surpresa viu o diário de Lily.

- É seu. Faça o uso que quiser. Imaginei que ia querer mais uma lembrancinha para colocar nos eu altar de adoração a nossa ruivinha preferida. Se você notar eu coloquei mais algumas fotos também...

Black deu as costas para Snape, tentando esconder uma lágrima que escorria por seu rosto. Severo olhava atônito para o objeto em suas mãos. Sirius estava abrindo mão de sua liberdade apenas para agradá-lo. Correu o máximo que pode alcançando Sirius apenas perto de sua casa.

- Não posso ficar com isso.

- Qual é o seu problema Snape?É Natal, dá pra você pegar logo essa porcaria e ir embora?Você está me ofendendo, segunda recusa da noite.

- Eu fico com o relógio então, mas pegue esse maldito diário tudo bem?Não vale a pena...

- Se depois de tantos anos, você ama a Lily com a mesma intensidade e da mesma forma eu acho que vale a pena.

Snape encarou Sirius nos olhos. Idiota. Ele era um idiota.

- Eu venho até a sua casa, a despeito de tudo que você já me fez. Aturei Minerva vasculhando a minha vida pessoal com perguntas indiscretas sobre minha vida amorosa. Fui obrigado a ouvir Celestina Warbeck e comer uma intragável Torta de Rim com cara de quem estava adorando. Agüentar suas ofensas sem partir sua cara ao meio. Aturar casaizinhos apaixonados, inclusive você e aquele maldito lobisomem dos infernos. Você corre atrás de mim por causa de um diário?Foda-se Black!Você não é o homem que eu pensei que fosse.

Snape jogou o diário contra o peito de Sirius sem pensar muito no que estava fazendo. Claro que queria aquele diário, mas nunca iria deixar Black bancar o herói e o bondoso. De novo não.

Sirius Black era um frouxo. Tinha percebido os olhares furtivos dele a noite toda. Não era imaginação. Queria aquele pulguento filho da mãe, e sabia que era um sentimento recíproco. Ele tinha provocado ceninhas à noite toda e agora não tinha coragem de agir.

Queria matar Sirius. Ele estava ali parado, plantado fazendo papel de idiota pra quem quisesse ver e o maldito apenas o olhava com a sua habitual cara de imbecil. Tinha se exposto demais. Não valia a pena esperar que ele tomasse alguma atitude,e não valia a pena tomar atitude alguma.Ele iria apenas rir e voltar pra sua casa.Ficaria com aquele amiguinho dele.

- Eu não tenho nada com Remo se você quer saber.

- Tanto faz.

- Você tem algo com o Malfoy?

- Você só não é mais estúpido Black por falta de altura.

A respiração era difícil por causa do frio. De novo Snape com aquela capa e ele ali desprotegido. Será que seria sempre assim?Esperava uma ação do outro homem, nem que fosse aparatar pra longe.

Não acreditava no que tinha ouvido. Ele tinha ciúmes dele com Remo?Ele tinha aturado tanto só por causa dele?Seria bom demais para ser verdade. Os olhos negros ainda o encarando. Aproximou-se devagar dele esperando um recuo que não houve. Olhou para cima analisando os cristais de gelo presos na árvore.

- Visco.

- Não estou vendo nada Black.

Sirius apontou a varinha para o galho acima da cabeça deles. Resolvido o problema. Já tinham uma desculpa. Chegou mais perto de Snape enlaçando sua cintura com seus braços. Seus lábios se encaixaram com perfeição nos lábios finos de Severo.

Enfiou seus dedos pelo cabelo dele puxando para cada vez mais perto de si. Snape correspondia a suas carícias mordiscando os lábios dele. As mãos se procurando ansiosas, sem se preocupar que estavam em via pública, talvez sob o olhar de curiosos de plantão. Tinham esperado tempo demais. Perdido muito tempo.

Queria mais. Iria acabar se viciando naquele homem, se é que já não estava perdido. Aninhou a cabeça contra o peito dele, estava com frio para variar. Estava feliz. Snape agora era só dele e de mais ninguém.

Em sua cabeça Snape pensava o mesmo. Queria ver a cara daquele lobisomem agora. Black era só dele com pulgas e tudo mais. Ficou pensando se ele se sentiria ofendido se ganhasse uma coleira.

Pegou o relógio que Sirius havia lhe dado. Realmente bem... Sonserino. Um pouco extravagante demais. Mas não iria chateá-lo com isso agora. Era melhor deixar a discussão para depois e não estragar o momento.

- Obrigado. Então quer dizer que estou lhe devendo um presente...

- Tudo que eu queria de Natal era você. Feliz Natal, Ranhoso.

- Feliz Natal, Pulguento.

Puxou Snape pela mão. Era bom que Lupin já tivesse dado o fora ou cabeças iam rolar. Aquele sim era o Natal que tinha planejado. O Natal perfeito.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**NOTA:**

- A fala "Ninguém espera a Inquisição Grifinória." É uma tentativa frustrada de parodiar a famosa cena do grupo de humor inglês Monty Phyton, No One expects the Spanish Inquisition.

- Uma das tradições inglesas mais antigas, ritual datado do tempo dos Druidas, é o de dar um beijo debaixo do visco (uma planta parasita do azevinho).

- Quero agradecer a todo mundo eu teve a bondade de ler e me deixar uma review sobre a fic. É eu realmente acho que a fic ficou pequena demais e que o tema merecia mesmo pelo menos uns dez capítulos. Entretanto é de conhecimento geral que faculdades seqüestram as musas inspiradoras.

Acredito que consegui escrever algo fofo apesar do casal (ahaha sério!), sem precisar apelar muito. Foi um desafio escrever slash e talvez eu continue tentando futuramente.Dedico a fic toda em geral a minha grande amiga Gaby que sempre deu seus comentários e deu muita força mesmo odiando slash.

Beijos e esperem novas histórias.


End file.
